darkly blinding
by wirbil
Summary: He lived to save souls. He met her, and he saved her as well. He was the prince and she was the evil witch. -AllenxRoad-


Disclaimer: I am disclaiming. If I weren't then obviously I would own DGM, but I don't so I'm disclaiming.

* * *

He curled up on his side and hoped to die.

It's not that he didn't _want_ to live, it's because he didn't have a _reason_ to live. As he settled his tiny eight-year-old frame into the freezing snow he sighed and watched as each shallow puff of breath from his open mouth seemed to disappear into the air. Perhaps the breath of God was blowing each of his _own_ little foggy breaths away. Surely it was God who controlled everything, right?

He had been abandoned at a year ago because of his cursed hand. But if his hand was cursed, why did it bear the mark of God? Why was he the one left here to freeze to death?

*~+~*

Mana was so kind, so giving, that sometimes Allen wondered if he was really an angel or a saint sent down to help the worthless mortals on Earth. He really did wonder sometimes, if he really deserved all the love that he was received. But with that love there also came pain. After all, nothing came for free, and _everything_ had a price tag attached to it.

*~+~*

The day that Allen Walker met the Millennium Earl, he gave Allen the purpose in his life that he had craved not so long ago. (Mana gave him purpose. Mana made him feel loved but Mana was gone now wasn't he?)

He had a reason to live, again. His purpose was to destroy evil. The Millennium Earl must be eliminated. He was pure evil, with oversized teeth and a fucking talking umbrella.

Allen had to help the Akuma and set free their lost souls. (He had been forgotten and abandoned and unloved too. Now he bore the sign of the Akuma on his forehead. He liked to believe it was a parting gift from Mana.) When Allen met General Cross, he found the man who would help him achieve his goal.

*~+~*

Allen went through a lot of equally ridiculous and painful things under the tutelage of General Cross. He learned a lot and in the end Cross got the job done. Maybe Allen came out of the other end of the tunnel a little battered and just the tiniest bit broken but what the hell, Allen's still alive!

*~+~*

Lenalee fascinated Allen. She was always bright and shining in the darkness that surrounded the Black Order and he wondered what made her so light-like. When he asked her how could she smile through all this pain and depression she had simply smiled that dimpled smile of her's. She said she did it because some people needed her to smile.

His smile was made up of layer upon layer of lies. Those lies were composed to keep himself whole and keep others from seeing his pain. (Or to keep them outside and far, far away because where there was a problem, people tended to want to _fix_ it.)

He found out, later, that she smiled because of Kanda. She was returning a favor from when they were younger. (Kanda had taught her how to fight; now she was teaching him how to smile.)

*~+~*

He was never one for clichés. He hated them. He despised them. His love life is one of them. (What love life?)

He first saw her on the streets while he was performing as a pumpkin-headed clown. (She liked clowns. She liked pumpkins, too. He was all of the above.) He was a surprised to realize that she was human. She could torture beings like herself. He wondered how she could do that. His thoughts couldn't conform into anything real when he was around her. He was surprised when she came up close to him and asked him if he love God. Did he still love God, even when she had stabbed one of her candles through his eye? Did he? (He knew for certain that he _just_ might love her.)

*~+~*

Rhode was not tame in bed. (But she would say that neither was he.) She would come out of a portal that she had set up at the east wall of his room and drag him through it to another dimension. (She called it a "dream realm") that was parallel to his. Especially she was feeling the need to…_communicate _with him. The room was lavishly decorated and was a place that held many _pleasing_ memories for the two of them.

She liked dragging her tongue along the markings that covered his left shoulder. She left him shiver and gasping for more.

He _discovered_ (if you will) that Rhode made the most erotic noises when he nibbled her ear lobe. He was rather fond of hearing the noises she made.

*~+~*

The final battle had many casualties. So many that it was almost impossible to count. In the end General Cross, Klaud Nine (They had died side by side), Theodore, Bookman, and infinite others fell at the hands of the curse and tortured souls of the Akuma.

Allen had always known the world wasn't fair. He just didn't think it was this unfair. He knew little things evened out in the end but this battle would never smooth over in _his_ lifetime. (He had lived through enough pain to last multiple lifetimes.)

The Millennium Earl had escaped. That had to be the most utterly unfair part of the whole ordeal. The worst had passed, for now of course. The Black Order would continue to operate and churn out more Exorcists (Who might wield even cooler powers! I mean Innocence.) and maybe they would finally finish this eons long battle.

*~+~*

Allen liked working with Rhode. She was on a probation of sorts. It was required that on every mission that she went out on as a Finder she had to have an Exorcist (Whom was mainly Allen.) go with her. They had lots of fun on solo missions, just the two of them. (Lots and lots of _fun_.) Although Allen could have certainly lived without all the drooling men that seemed to surround Rhode every time she went out without him around. (He's taken a habit of slinging an arm around her shoulders whenever they're in public together to ward the brain-less bastards off.)

* * *

**A/N: ****Well here's another AllenxRhode (or RhodexAllen ^^) **I don't think this one was as good as blindingly dark but it was pretty good if I might say so myself. I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! R&R please! 


End file.
